Midnight On The Altars
by DarkJuliet
Summary: Beyond Birthday and A yaoi. Beyond is more than just a little cracked, but A can help him. Can't he? Songfic "The Horror Of Our Love" By Ludo. Graphic yaoi, blood, gore, and schizophrenia. One Shot BxA


**Midnight On The Altar**

_AU, BeyondXAlex (BBXA)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics or the characters. The song chosen is "The Horror of Our Love" by Ludo. The characters are property of Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata, the creators of __DeathNote__. _

_Warning: Graphic Yaoi, which means boyXboy SEX! Don't like, don't read. Also: blood, violence, body parts, and schizophrenia._

_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful._

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom._

_I've murdered half the town,_

_left you love notes on their headstones._

_I'll fill in the graveyards, until I have you._

Beyond Birthday watched A as he slept. The younger boy had no idea that anyone was in his room. He slept peacefully, unaware of the liquid ruby eyes that lay upon him.

Beyond sat perfectly still, careful to stay completely silent. He didn't want A to wake up. Roger, the co-founder of Wammy House, thought that something was wrong with the young Beyond. The boy made him jumpy. He was right though, Beyond _wasn't _normal. So intelligent, but... He couldn't keep his thoughts straight, couldn't understand.

_'You want him, don't you Beyond?'_

The young teen slid to the floor holding his head.

_~No, go away, leave me alone!~ _he thought.

Those damn voices, they told him to do such horrible things, and they always made it sound so easy…

…So good...

Beyond thought back to the first time he had listened to the voices. He remembered the blood and fur on his hands, the shrill cry of his mother, his father's painful punishment.

It wasn't long before the voices told him to do it again.

_'Bigger prey this time._' they purred. '_After all, he only hurts you_.'

The pure white sheets, stained with crimson. His mother couldn't take raising Beyond alone, so she killed herself too, her lifespan jumping to zero.

Watari and Roger found Beyond then, kneeling at the corpse of his mother, covered in his father's blood. They took him to Wammy's and introduced him to A. Beyond's A, he decided the moment he met the other boy. He loved A; A was perfect.

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness._

_Carnivorous and lusting to track you down_

_among the pines._

_I want you stuffed into my mouth,_

_hold you down and tear you open,_

_live inside you. Love I'd never hurt you._

"Wake up Alexei." Beyond urged, gently, playing aimlessly with a lock of A's dark, cherry wood-red hair.

"B?" A mumbled, opening his eyes. "What's up?"

"Come on, let's go outside, I've got something cool to show you."

Beyond led A to the window and climbed out. A followed his friend. He trusted Beyond, despite what Roger said about the ruby-eyed teen.

"Hey Alexei, let's play Hide-And-Go-Seek!" Beyond suggested, as they stepped into the nearby forest.

"Beyond, we're 16, aren't we a little *old* to play?"

"Never. Now come on. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5..." Beyond closed his eyes and continued counting. Alexei rolled his eyes, but smiled and found a hiding spot a little ways off.

"...24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30!" Beyond opened his eyes. "Ready or not! Here I come!"

He listened intently for any noise that would reveal Alexei's hiding spot.

The sound of someone breathing softly reached his ears, and he smirked.

_'Find him, make him yours_.' the voices coaxed, gingerly.

_~Mine. Mine. Mine! My Alexei!~_

Beyond crouched low, and stepped silently towards A. With a feral growl he leapt, pinning A to the ground. He straddled the teen, one hand holding A's wrists above his head. Beyond didn't hesitate before placing a hungry kiss on A's lips. Beyond's kiss was rough, demanding, and when he broke it, Alexei's lips were swollen and red.

"B-Beyond?" Alexei stammered.

"Alexei." Beyond growled, initiating another kiss. His grip tightened on Alexei's wrists, causing the teen to

cry out in pain and squirm, uncomfortably.

"Beyond... stop!... Let me go!" Alexei tried to fight free, but Beyond's grip was too tight.

There was a slick clink and Beyond held up a shining pocket knife. He used it to tear open Alexei's shirt and used the ruined material to tie Alexei's hands in place. A fought against the binds, until the cool, dangerous metal gently touched his exposed chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Beyond promised. "I just want to make you mine."

_'That's right, claim him._' the voices urged.

"I am!" Beyond snapped.

"You're what? Scaring the shit out of me!" Alexei exclaimed. "Beyond, just let me go. Please!"

"Alexei, I love you." Beyond kissed him again, sweetly. "Just trust me, I'd never hurt you."

Beyond's words and actions were so sweet, so tender, that Alexei just nodded. He felt Beyond's hands gently explore his chest.

_But I'll grind against your bones_

_until our marrows' mixed. _

_I will eat you slowly._

Beyond went from gentle to rough, instantly, and Alexei cried out in fear and pain. Beyond bit down on A's collarbone, breaking the skin, and lapped up the spilled blood. His sanguine eyes were glowing now, in the dark.

"No, not A, not my A... what have I done?" he rambled, sitting up and looking down at his love.

_'His life is almost up, kill him, kill him!' _the voices chanted.

"No!" Beyond stood up, pacing like a caged animal. "I can't! Not Alexei, I can't kill Alexei!"

_'It's his time. Carve his heart from his chest. Bathe in his blood._'

"NO! I... I can't!"

Beyond crumpled to his knees, holding his head, the knife still in one hand.

"B? Are... Are you okay?" A asked, wriggling up to stand.

"I can't! Leave me alone! Stop saying those things!" Beyond sobbed. Alexei knew he wasn't the target of B's anger.

"Who are you talking to Beyond?"

"The voices! The damn voices! Run! Alexei, please, run, they want me to kill you! Your life is almost up... RUN!"

Alexei ran. He bolted from Beyond, running in a random direction.

_The horror of our love._

_Never so much blood flowed through my veins._

_Oh~ Oh~ Oh~_

_The horror of our love._

_Never so much blood._

An abandoned church loomed, suddenly in front of A and he rushed inside. He could find a place to hide until Beyond came back to his senses. He tripped on an overturned, rotting pew and fell to the ground; he winced as he realized the stinging pain in his hands. His palms were scraped and bleeding now. He stood up and looked around.

~_The altar_~ he thought, and he crouched behind the stone altar.

_'Chase him, find him , kill him.'_

"No! No! No! Not A, never A... Why!"

_'If you don't you'll be upsetting the balance. His life will hit zero soon. He's meant to die.'_

Beyond picked up the knife, inspecting the gleaming blade. It seemed a thing of evil now, thirsting for Alexei's blood, his innocence.

Beyond's heart was pounding, he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. Hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

"It's not fair! Everything I love, I have to kill!"

_'You love us, don't you?'_

"Yes..."

_'We'll never leave you, not like A, who ran away like a coward.'_

"Shut up... I- I told him to run, I don't want to hurt him..."

_'A true friend would have stayed to help you. But he left, just like everyone else. But well never leave you. You must kill him.'_

"I... I can't... I can't..."

_I wake in terror, black birds screaming._

_Dark cathedrals, spilling midnight on thier altars._

_I'm your servant my immortal,_

_pale and perfect, such unholy heaving._

_The statues close their eyes, the room is changing,_

_break my skin and drain me._

Beyond found the old church and kicked the door open.

"Alexei!" he called. "Alexei, please help me!"

A bit his lip to keep silent, he was so scared; he wasn't sure what to do.

"Alexei! _Please_!"

Alexei stood up,

"Beyond? Are you... okay?"

"Yeah I just... I'm so scared, Alexei. I need help, I need to make the voices go away. I can't let them hurt you."

This was the Beyond that Alexei knew: affectionate, caring, loyal. He took a step forward.

"It's okay now, Beyond. I'll help you."

He opened his arms to Beyond and the teen instantly curled up against A.

"I love you. I can't let them hurt you. They're trying to take you from me because they're jealous. That's why they changed the numbers." Beyond rambled, clinging to A.

"What numbers, B?"

"Your lifespan. They made it shorter."

"You can see my lifespan?"

Beyond nodded,

"And everyone else's." Beyond placed a chaste kiss on Alexei's lips.

_Ancient language, speak through fingers._

_The awful edges where you end and I begin._

_Inside your mouth I can not see._

_There's catastrophe in everything I'm touching,_

_as I sweat and crush you._

Alexei pulled Beyond back into the kiss, blushing softly. His emerald eyes asked for more. Beyond gave a soft groan and deepened the kiss. He knotted one hand in Alexei's soft hair, and his other hand rested on the curve of A's hip.

"Ahh~!" Alexei moaned when Beyond's mouth moved down. "Beyond!"

He felt Beyond pull at his shirt, what remained of it, before the ruined fabric was torn away.

A helped Beyond out of his (Beyond's) shirt and he ran his hands up and down Beyond's chest. His cheeks were hot from blushing, and he could sense the heated lust in B's ruby gaze.

Beyond led them to the altar, and lay Alexei on top of it. They kissed passionately, intertwining their bodies.

Alex tugged, desperately, at Beyond's jeans. He wanted them gone, he wanted Beyond inside of him. Beyond got the message and he unbuckled his jeans, revealing his erect cock. Alexei knelt down and took it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened member.

"Fuck!" Beyond hissed, knotting his fingers in Alexei's hair.

He sucked on three of his fingers slicking them up, before slipping them into A's jeans.

"Ooh~!" Alexei moaned around Beyond's cock, when a finger entered him. He continued sucking as Beyond prepared him, teasing his lover mercilessly.

There was no pain for Alexei, he was used to this, so preparation took little time.

"What have you been doing, you naughty boy?" Beyond teased.

"I... I hoped you would want to do this with me." Alexei admitted. He took off his jeans and straddled Beyond. He slid Beyond inside of him, both of them groaning in pleasure.

"Oh god, Alexei." Beyond gasped, holding A's hips.

"Beyond, please... _move_!"

Beyond lay Alexei back onto the altar and gave him what he wanted.

Somehow, Beyond could be harsh and loving at the same time, his thrusts causing both pain and pleasure.

They called out to each other, names becoming the only words that could be properly spoken.

"Beyond! Ahh~! Nyah~!" Alexei moaned. Beyond reached out and began pumping Alexei's forgotten cock along with his thrusts. "Aaah~!"

They came together, filling the church with their echoing cries.

They shared a kiss, loving, tender, heartfelt...

_I hold your beating chambers_

_until they beat no more._

_You die like angels sing._

"I love you." Beyond whispered.

"I love you to-."

Alexei's reply was cut off by a sharp pain. He looked down to see Beyond's knife in his heart.

He crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Beyond slid his jeans on before turning back to Alexei.

Alexei was gone, dead, and Beyond was alone.

He picked up the knife and stepped over Alexei's body. It was quick work, and soon, Alexei's heart lay in Beyond's hands.

It was still warm, like the blood that was splashed everywhere now, staining the church and its rotting pews.

Perfect, beautiful Alexei, stained crimson and destroyed.

Beyond held his heart, just like they both wanted.

_The horror of our love._

_Never so much blood flowed through my veins._

_Oh~ Oh~ Oh~_

_The horror of our love._

_Never so much blood._

Beyond left the body, left the knife, left the heart. He left everything behind as he left Wammy's.

Nothing else mattered, and he had a job to do.

_'More people whose lives have run out_.' the voices sang. '_They all need to die. It's only fair.'_

_End_

A/N: The song is "The Horror of Our Love" by Ludo There's another verse to the song

but I decided to end it here so... REVIEW PLEASE *bows down* i would love a review from anyone and everyone. Flames will be ignored though.

hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I came up with A's "real name" and his physical appearance, they aren't cannon. Sorry.


End file.
